1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and, more particularly, to a communication system for communicating the identity of a beverage between a bartender and a waiter or waitress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a restaurant or bar having table service, beverages both alcoholic and nonalcoholic, are prepared by a bartender and delivered to a patron by a waiter or waitress. Oftentimes, the bartender prepares a plurality of beverages (drinks), sets them onto a counter, and goes on to prepare other drinks. In the interim, the waiter or waitress comes to the counter, sees the drinks, and retrieves them for delivery to a patron.
There are a number of problems associated with this commonly used system. First, the bartender, having prepared a plurality of different types of drinks, may forget which specific drink was of which specific type. Sometimes the visual appearance of the drink itself clearly identifies different drinks. For example, one drink may be colored pink, another orange, and another brown. However, many different drinks have a very similar appearance. For example, drinks known as Jack Black and Coke, Turkey and Coke, and Wellers; and Coke all look the same. Different types of drinks that look the same pose a large problem for drink identification. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided which enables a bartender to identify different types of drinks that look the same.
Another problem associated with the conventional drink preparation and delivery system relates to the waiter or waitress. Just as the bartender has difficulty in differentiating between different drinks that look alike, so do the waiter or waitress. Actually it is more of problem for a waiter or waitress. There may be many drinks on a counter prepared for delivery by many waiters or waitresses. In this complex environment, it is very easy for a waiter or waitress to pick up the wrong drink and deliver someone else's drink to the wrong patron. Such wrong deliveries are very embarrassing to the waiter or waitress and reflect poorly on the reputation of the establishment. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided that enabled a waiter or waitress to identify different types of drinks that look the same.
In a drink purveying establishment, there are slow times when a bartender may be able to speak to a waiter or waitress and tell them specifically about the contents of each drink. However, there are many times when it is not possible for a bartender to speak directly with a waiter or waitress about the contents of the drinks on the counter. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided which enabled a communication as to drink contents without a bartender speaking to a waiter or waitress about the drink contents.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to storing a number of small items in an organized manner, and the following patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S Pat. Nos. 3,442,393; 5,062,531; Des. 252,492; Des. 282,336; and Des. 286,329. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,393 discloses a holder that stores napkins, condiments, straws, and packets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,531 discloses a caddy for storing a number of medicine containers which have different size recesses for storing different size medicine containers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,492 discloses a combined condiment and napkin holder in the form of a miniature picnic table. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,336 discloses a condiment holder and organizer in the form of a two-tiered structure. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,329 discloses a compartmented tray for organizing a plurality of cosmetics.
It is noted that none of the U.S. patents cited above is there any disclosure of a system for beverage identification so as to communicate the contents of a beverage from one person (a bartender) to another person (a waiter or waitress).
In a beverage identification system there are certain additional features that would be desirable. With a beverage identification system using a coded system, it would be desirable if the content of the code is readily displayed for easy decoding by both the bartender and waiter or waitress. A food or drink establishment is a place where spills or food or drink often occur. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided which protected a decoding display from spills of food or drink.
Just before a waiter or waitress makes the delivery of a drink to a patron, it would be desirable if the waiter or waitress could make a last minute check of the identity of the drink to verify the propriety of the delivery. A waiter or waitress often has their hands filled with food or drink being delivered, and, under these circumstances, it would be inconvenient for the waiter or waitress to have to put the food or drink down to take out a decoding device to verify the contents of the drinks. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided with a decoding device that is worn by a waiter or waitress so the waiter or waitress could refer to the decoding device without having to put the food or drink down to refer to the decoding device.
An establishment purveying food or drink is often relatively dark in areas where patrons sit. Under these circumstances, it may be difficult for a waiter or waitress to see a decoding device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided which included a decoding device which carried its own source of illumination so that it can be seen in dimly lit areas.
For an illumination device worn by a waiter or waitress, it is desirable that the device be illuminated only when the waiter or waitress elects to turn on the illumination. This feature is desirable to conserve battery power. Yet, just as the illumination device for the decoder should not occupy the hand of the waiter or waitress, a switch to actuate the illumination device should also not occupy the hand of the waiter or waitress. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drink identification system were provided which included an electrical switch for a decoder illumination device which did not occupy a whole hand of a waiter or waitress.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a device to organize items in a bar or restaurant, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a beverage identification system which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables a bartender to identify different types of drinks that look the same; (2) enables a waiter or waitress to identify different types of drinks that look the same; (3) enables a communication as to drink contents without a bartender speaking to a waiter or waitress about the drink contents; (4) readily displays the content of the code for easy decoding by both the bartender and waiter or waitress; (5) protects a decoding display from spills of food or drink; (6) is worn by a waiter or waitress so the waiter or waitress can refer to the decoding device without having to put the food or drink down to refer to the decoding device; (7) includes a decoding device which carries its own source of illumination so that it can be seen in dimly lit areas; and (8) includes an electrical switch for a decoder illumination device which does not occupy a whole hand of a waiter or waitress. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique beverage identification system of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.